Dancing with Wolves
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: beyblade Yaoi: Tala yuriy x Kai, Kai for his birthday is sent to a strip joint by Voltaire only to meet a firmilar face.pairing TALA VALKOV X KAI HIWATARI
1. Chapter 1

Ashes to Phoenix

http/ yaoi --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been Kai Hiwatari's birthday...and guess what he had been sent to watch some annoying person at a strip club. apparently Voltaire was worried his grandson was turning gay and sent him to this joint to 'fix' him. It was a bit ovious why people were turning gay at the abbey, there was no girls at all and boris would comment on males asses as they walked past and invite some overnight in his room.

Kai shivered...''damn purple haired pinapple'' (look at the shape of his hair)

Tyson laughed slapping the Phoenix quite hard on the back nearly making the slate haired blader fall.

''still mumbling away there Kai'' that stupid grin stayed on his face. Kai rolled his eyes ''i was planning of ways to kill you later, and what excuse to make up for your disappearence..not like anyone would care.''

''Kai you crack me up'' Tyson laughed, giving Kais back another hard whack...

..the pain Kai had to suffer with this idiot

It had been awhile of walking, Kai purposly didn't want a lift to make Tyson who hated exercise other than beyblading suffer. It had at the least been three hours until the bright painted builiding came into view. How he would hate this night

The place was lit up with all colours...oviously a private club, Kai walked up and was welcomed by the bouncers at the door before entering

..did he need an introduction, Voltaire pratically owned the place.

Tyson's eyes lit up, but not as much as when he sees food. ''Wicked, look at her'' Tyson watched a waitress walk by before noticing Kai had taken a seat with his scowling look as if the first person to bother him wouldnt make it out alive.

Tyson laughed again and sat beside his teammate

God how the Hiwatari would trade his mansion, money and goods for a gun to shoot the laughing monkey any moment now...wait theres saten offering it for his soul, not a great offer, cause if tyson was going to hell for gluttony he would be stuck with him for the rest of eternity.

..this was going to be a long night.

The show began, each woman walking up shaking her...assets and not interesting him one bit... but what caught his interest was the bucket of continuing drool beside his foot which came from Tyson alone.

Kai sighed...yes a very very long night...

Kai looked around other shows going on, spotting a small crowd. Yet every male was holding a partner's hand who also...happened to be male, all gathered around one smaller stage. A commenter standing there could be barely heard

''You know him, you love him, DanceNight is proud to present the sexy white wolf!''

A young Male stepped out from behind a red curtain having a slender...very sexy body, he wore a pair of female like frilly underwear with a white fluffy tail attached, and a white vest top and white fluffy pointed ears were sat upon pointed bright red hair. his hands had been covered by paw like white gloves and a mask covering his eyes was on his face. he had been bound to the dance pole by a long chain which was connected to a diamond collar on his neck.

Hollars, whistles and stamping of feet could be heard amoung the small group as the male began to slowly move his hips in small circular motions. The whistles went louder as he went to his knees then on all fours crawling across the stage to what seemed like the male who ordered this dance. Tala stood in front of his cutomer parting the legs as he turned to face the wall rubbing his ass slowly against the cutomers groin earning long moans of pleasure, he grinded harder as the customer began to moan louder even causing Kai to blush wildly and feel hard from the sight. The wolf stopped to face to male and smirked at how the cutomer already had given in to his simple touches, The male chuckled his eyes trailing down the wolf's back to his ass as the redhead licked his lips earning a large number of notes to be placed in the side of his underwear. The customer then lifted the redhead upon his lap earning a small startled cry from the younger male who disliked the contact. The customer gropped his assbefore tearing off the mask and kissing him forcefully on the lips.

Kai's eyes widened at the site before him

the one who was dancing...the one who was grabbed and kissed against his will...

it was Tala...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

no comments, no continuation 


	2. Meeting

Dancing with Wolves chapter 2

do i have to do this disclaimer stuff 

rated for yaoi and language

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The customer smirked grabbing the young males buttocks in a playful squeeze and questioning the wolf how much it was for a night of 'fun'.

Tala's face turned disgusted, he hated these customers, who catagorised dancers and sluts under the same title

''i dont fuck customers!'' Tala struggled more only to have his thin white top ripped off revealing his slender pale skin of his upper body, this customer had his own streagth as an advantage as he licked at one of the wolves nipples gently claiming the prize as his own

''i paid for you bitch...now get on your knees and suck'' he grabbed the red heads hair trying to force him to the floor earning a small cry of pain.

The customer cursed being disturbed by one of his gang members who tapped him on the shoulder

''what n-'' he faced a slated hair blader with odd coloured eyes and blue fin style paint on his cheeks ''why are you for sale as we-'' A punch to the face silenced the perverted asshole up in Kai's view, and thats excactly what it did when his body lay unconcious on the floor. No one seemed to take notice due to the loud music and ...other things.

''thank you..so much '' Tala looked up, his face flushing deep red in embaressement, ''Kai!''

''Leave now...explain later'' Kai grabbed a non resisting wolf and trailed him from the club.. secreatly blushing having the whole short time he and Tala spoke in so long...to admire every curve in the slim body that was clothed or unclothed...and how Tala after so long..become so hot is amazing.

Kai sighed wrapping his jacket around Talas shoulders in the street to keep the wolf warm. Tala nodded a thanks and niether of the bladers spoke until they had reached the apartment.

Tala walked into Kai's room followed by the blue haired blader himself. Looking around he saw simple things in everyday life. A fridge in a not so far kitchen, a table, chairs, a television , a couch with todays newspaper lying on it in a messy fashion oviously had been read. There were beyblade parts sprawled out on a glass table in the middle of the television room . the bedroom and the bathroom door was closed and he was unable to see any further but one question came to his mind, why wasnt kai living with Voltaire in luxery...

''Make yourself at home'' Kai walked into the bedroom and soon rumaging was heard.

Tala looked around spotting a photo frame face down on a chest of drawers, walking over he lifted it, curiousty getting the wolf...the photo was of Kai, himself and the Blitzkreig boys about a year ago. Tala was standing close to Kai and Kai was vis versa with him, he smiled softly remembering the good old days.

Kai deliberate cough caught him

''Curiousity killed the cat''

Tala smirked ''satidfaction brought it back'' a change of clothes were shoved roughly to his chest and he caught them as Kai nodded in the direction of the bathroom.

Tala nodded and walked in quickly changing out of the tighter more revealing clothes into the one Kai gave him

Kai sat on the couch slightly blushing imagining the red heads body naked...then having to imagine boris in a bikini after 5 seconds to get rid of a problem that..'arose'

Tala walked out, his pointed hair was slightly messy, a black loose t-shirt revealed one of his shoulders, and loose tight yet comfertable black pants showed off his slender legs, he walked over sitting down facing Kai

Kai looked up

''what happened you?...''

Talas eyes widened slightly as he looked down.

Kai wasnt going to like this

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

no comments, no updates 


	3. Talas story

dancing with wolves

chap 3

PLUS i do have a youtube account, under the name tandkproductions, visit profile for all yaoi beyblade videos, i made like 2 so far to kai x tala

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai wasnt going to like this

Kai stared at Tala unmoving knowing that Tala wouldnt have danced at some club...he remembered the wolf having a lot of self respect.. remembered how Tala would try his best to stop Boris from raping him, how he would be greatly known for his Dignity as well as his looks and skills within the abbey...

...what brought him to this level?

Tala was figeting with the end of his T-shirt his blue eyes seem clouded in his thoughts and memories

Kai waited knowing how sensitive his friend could be. Tala looked up finally able to summon up his courage..

he nodded getting the same action repeated by Kai

Tala sighed ''i knew i would have to tell someone sooner or later Kai...i am glad that the person who listens is you''

The redhead smiled for a brief moment , ''Remember when Tyson defeated Brooklyn...everyone was so happy then...and then after i knew our team would go their seperate ways.Bryan and myself joined a small Beyblade group who payed us to train other bladers, I knew you had returned to Tyson...and Ian and Spencer ..went off..and i didnt hear from them again'' A hint of saddness was within Talas eyes.

''Myself and Bryan...were a differnt story though, we stuck together...we bladed differnt Bladers from around Russia, in old streets, in public...anytime we were challanged we accepted. We became more popular with the people there...our dishonourable act of leaving the Abbey was forgotten''

Tala looked down to not make eye contact with Kai. ''After a while , Bryan and I...slowly began to share secreats...dumb secreats that we laughed at, and deep secreats that we sometimes cried about, we comferted each other, and began to trust each other with all our hearts, days had passed maybe weeks, and we began to develop deep feelings, we both knew we cared that way but were too shy or maybe too embaressed to show..i wasnt too sure how i felt. After a while we kissed..and its then we became lovers''

Small tears came to the wolfs eyes ''Our love became noticeable to nearly everyone in Russia, people would sometimes congradulate us and some people would hate us..but niether of us cared. Then one day...Bryan had once again joined BEGA, i thought Boris was gone forever, but it seems not, i was shocked at his decision and digusted but i still cared too much for him, Finally Boris told Bryan to be a good soldier, he would have to get of weak feelings...and most of all the people he felt them towards... Bryan split up with me''

Tala clenched the material of his pants, Kais eyes held both sympathy for Tala and a growing hatred for Bryan

Talas tears slowly fell down each of his pale cheeks ''After...Bryan didn't show up at work, the boss got frustrated and screamed at me as bladers were leaving due to lack of trainers. He got so angry with me..that one day in his office...he raped me on his desk''

Kais eyes widened.as he whispered''Tala...'' not knowing what to say now

Tala's body was trembling through his story..yet slowly he was calming down his emotions

He continued ''After then i left...No one seemed to want me due to rumours of me purposly trying to shut down a man's business, and my money soon went low, Bryan didn't want to hear of me again either and i didnt want to go near Boris, i had no one to turn to.''

''Weeks had passed and i had nothing to eat and no where to sleep, A man with long blonde hair and blue eyes noticed me as i was sitting in a dark alley, he offered me a job, a place i could sleep, a place i could eat...a place to be in the centre of attention. I had run out of options..and this oppertunity was like a gift from God for me, and some type of hope, so i agreed, and for the past seven months, i had been working in that strip joint''

Tala knew Kai was angry, the atmosphere was tense, he remembered Kai telling him when they were young together in the Abbey to never give in to pain or weakness, to never give up his dignity...and he had done all these things.

A pair of arms snaked around his body and Talas eyes widened whispering Kais name. Kai hushed him gently kneeling in front of him just to hold Tala in his arms.

Kai looked into Talas tear filled eyes and said

''Its ok Tala...it's over now..you can rest here...with me''

Tala blushed softly snaking his eyes around Kai, they held each other in a long embrace just enjoying each others company and the comfert that was offered within each others arms.

Tala smiled again

''Thank you Kai''

"no problem"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

alot more stuff to happen

no reviews no updates 


	4. A Day in our lives

Dancing with wolves

Warning :... u know

---------------------------------------------------------

It was a long yet relaxing night

Kai had cradled Tala on the couch until the wolf cried himself to sleep. It reminded Kai of the abbey, Tala would act so cold and ruthless, yet around each other they acted..human.

Afterwards Kai had carried Tala up to the bedroom and layed him on the bed. Taking a moment to admire the flaming haired beauty. Kai lay beside him holding Tala in his arms as he fell asleep. It had been so long since there was such a comferting sleep, no Tyson snoring, no Voltaire to worry about, no boris, no biovolt, no BEGA. That would be his perfect world.The Phoenix's thoughts left him with one question

was his perfect world with Tala?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lashes fluttered open as Kais sight soon focused on the objects in the room, the bed...the lamp, and the place Tala was.

The smell of a cooked breakfast scented the room, Kai sat up noticing the door open and the smell coming most likely from the kitchen.

Quickly pulling on his clothes , belt and jacket Kai made his way downstairs, the smell becoming stronger with every three steps he took, he entered the kitchen seeing...a red haired girl with a short ponytail cooking...no wait thats Tala.

Tala had his hair tied back and was cooking quickly...burning a few pots...and alot of food

Kai smirked "i thought somethin smelt delicious, i suppose it was my imagination"

Tala dropped a large spoon suprised "kai" a blush spread across his pale cheeks..."i...i"

Kai raised an eyebrow

Tala slowly leant down to pick up the spoon " i was hoping to do something nice for you as...a thank you"

Kais eyes softened going over and sitting down at the table..Tala had oviously went through alot of trouble

Tala placed down a plate of..

..burnt eggs

...burnt bacon

...and burnt potato bread

Kais eyes widened slightly "looks...interesting"

Tala smiled softly having tried his best

Kai dug his fork into the bacon, not even penetrating the thick blackness...

Kais had to scoop the bacon onto his fork and raised it to his mouth having bitten with great difficulty a piece of the bacon off. He chewed and gave a small smile to Tala

Tala seeing Kai happy with the breakfast he had made went into the TV room to collect cleaning products for the cooker, remembering he saw them there last night probably used by Kai to clean the window.

What was odd now was even though the food was burnt. it somehow tasted nice, one of Talas wonders, and so he ate it anyways, it had been so long since he had a nice meal cooked by someone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The two had gone shopping that day for a few groceries since Tala was complaining Kai had nothing healthy and managed to drag the great Hiwatari to the shops as well as the grocery store. People were staring at them all day making them both not hardly say a word to each other.

Tala had also managed to get Kai to buy him a new white knee length coat with white fur around the cuffs and collar and a large white sequin wolf upon the back, and made Kai carry the bags.

The day went in quickly and they had both rented a movie getting one that contained both romance for Tala and action for Kai.

Talas eyes were tearing as the man on screen held his dying love in his arms, telling her he would always love her

"Kai would you cry like that for me?" Tala never took his eyes off screen

"hn"

"Kai?"

-silence-

"Kai?"

"maybe"

Tala groaned hitting Kai with the pillow behind his back and regretting it a moment later when he lost the comfert the pillow contained.

Kai stayed silent as the movie progressed, then a miracle happened as there was a fighting screen, with guns and everything in an attempt of revenge.

"Kai...would you kill for me"

Kai blinked looking over at Tala "'mistakes' can be made"

Tala smirked "so you do care"

"ill remind myself to put you at the top of my 'to kill' list"

Tala done a light yet adorable pout, the Movie now ended quite sadly with the man who was fighting for his love getting killed, yet being reunited in heaven took away from the victory of evil over good at the end.

The room sat silent for 30 seconds...the credits moving up the screen before Tala asked the question which had been bothering him...

"what happened between you and Voltaire Kai?"

-  
TBC i cant continue this without a certain number of reviews

next

Kais story! 


	5. Kais story

dancin with wolves

warning: yatta yatta yatta

-  
Kai sighed, he looked down at the ground hoping Tala didnt ask...but the fact was that he did..

Tala was Kais best friend, ever since the Abbey where they grew up together, Tala had always questioned Kai about anything that interested him..even about Boris' purple hair.

Kai looked up to meet his friends eyes again, Talas eyes once again held that hint of curiousity

plus Tala had been trusting Kai enough to tell Kai his story

Kai sighed

"fine.."

Tala smiled gently showing his support

Kai closed his eyes halfway as though lost in his thought. Silence had filled the room a few moments before be began

"..I..i was out..once for...Tysons birthday" Tala nodded gently "...it was actually a long night..i got pretty bored well really bored..we had went to a small dance club and everyone just seemed..to be annoying me, men and girls were hitting on me, so i drank more and more hoping it would pass the time quicker, the time passed slower than what i thought and when i got outside it was around 4am, The rest of the team were also drunk, Ray and Max had disappeared, so..me and Tyson decided to search, ..we found them ten minutes later and i couldnt believe it, Max had Ray pinned to the wall of the club outside kissing him, i was suprised as they never acted really that close, or gay at all, but maybe thats why ray hates Mariah but anyways...oviously Tyson had to open his big mouth, he ran up shouting their names and they stopped kissing which im sure pissed them off but i was tired and i couldnt go home without them so i was a bit grateful we got them, wierd thing was, that it didnt really shock me as much as i thought.we got a cab, We didnt really say anything in the cab about the night or the incident of Ray and Max, we all felt too akward to say anything until we got back to Voltaires place which they all decided to choose and not out of my choice, and we began setting out our beds. Max decided to play a game of truth and dare and Ray and Tyson agreed..i wanted to just go to sleep, playing stupid childrens games like that is a waste of my time. But Tyson he choose a dare and i didnt know that Max dared him...to...kiss me.., i didnt know until he was ontop of me, then Grandfather walked in...and saw me.., thats..when he kicked me out, and thats why he sent me to some strip club to try and 'turn' me 'straight', stupid Tyson and those stupid games"

Tala blinked before asking "he thought you were gay?"

Kai glared at his friend "if you saw Tyson trying to stop me breathing with his tongue, what the hell would you think!" Kai snapped causing his friend to back off a bit of worry and sadness revealing themselves in his eyes

Kai eyes softened.."i..I'm sorry Tala" thats when he noticed..how soft and gentle Tala looked and how feminine he was

Tala had always collected all types of attention because of his looks around the Abbey since he arrived. Yet Tala was also underestimated with his skills..

-----Flashback----------

Tala smirked...one more victory, he held Wolborg in his hand

His so called opponent was taken away by the guards and catorgorised as a failure

Kai had been watching Talas battles having finished his training early. Tala came over approaching him..."Well Hiwatari, it will be us battling out there for the title of captain of the Demolition boyz someday"

Kai just smirked thinking silently to himself "we'll see"

"Valkov isnt it?"

Tala blinked hearing his name and turned around facing a male his age, the male had blonde hair tied in a tiny ponytail and at the front was three strands of hair, one at either side of his face and one that came down the side of his nose, he had a pale complexion and one of the most wanted guys in the Abbey especally by any gay students, his name, Rakio

"can i..help you?" Tala raised an eyebrow

Rakio smirked carefully entwining his fingers with Talas "may i say" he stated " you are the most...beautiful..male i seen" he kissed Talas hand earning a small blush from the red haired male "and id like to invite you out..on a date"

"a...a...date?" Tala shook his head before pulling his hand away "such feelings are forbidden and you know that" Tala glared lightly at the blonde

Once again rakio smirked "thats what makes it all the more fun, so.." he cupped Talas chin with his hand, Kai eyes filled with rage, he didnt understand his jealously of anyone touching HIS Tala

Rakio continued "go out with me?" the question was overheard by a few other students who casted awws, sighs of digust or like Kai signs of jealously over the two most wanted boys in the Abbey.

Tala felt a glare although not seeing it, knowing it was coming from Kai

"Um..no thanks, love is a weak emotion!" Tala glared once again and walked off, Kai smirked victoriously at Rakio and followed his friend

Rakio watched the feminine male walk away, promising the redhead to be his

--------end flashback---

Kai blushed more and more not even recognising what he was doing

Tala eyes widened "Kai its ok if your Gay its ok, im also-"

"Im not Gay!" Kai snapped regretting it that moment not hearing the last of Talas sentence "im going to bed"

Kai stood but stopped feeling a pair of arms snake around his waist

Tala smiled softly up at him "i cant believe he was your first kiss" again that sorrow filled Talas eyes

Kai blinked a few times in confusion then smiled softly ruffling Talas hair "he was a crap kisser anyways"

this earned a small giggle of Tala as he let go knowing his friend was ok

Kai walked off to his room thrusting his fist into the air as a goodnight to his friend

Tala smiled and when Kai disappeared from sight he blushed softly wondering..what was the truth about Kai Hiwatari

----------------------------------------------------

TBC

no comments no updates 


	6. awakening to truth

dancin with wolves 6

warning: yaoi etc sheesh do i have to keep typing this, and if ur against it dont read, i got some narrow minded person hating my KH one as they hated yaoi IT SAYS IN THE DESCRIPTION WHAT IT IS!!!, and us people are open minded

well im sorry for taking so so so long , but you will see points to other fics me be workin hard!!

-  
The only thing heard that night was the wind blowing through the trees, he kept the young wolf awake. Blue eyes stared at the ceiling, these eyes kept still in thought about the phoenix.  
The one named Kai Hiwatari was known as cold to other people even though the flames of the phoenix were known to warm another. Kais past, like Talas, had lead to their distance from their humanity.

Even though this is the case for both of them, deep down, Tala knew, that he... able to relate to Kai's pain, was also able to help the phoenix, and possibly the phoenix could help him. Maybe just once...

A noise interrupted Tala's thoughts, the noise of a vibration upon the small bit of furniture beside him. His eyes wandered over to see his mobile...slowly vibrating, and the name "Bryan" being the person who was calling it.

Tala's eyes widened, his body shook, and his hand as he grabbed the phone, staring at it in disbelief and horror, anger grew within the redhead as he threw the phone against the wall, it shattering into pieces as it fell softly onto the carpet. The wolf hugged himself once again sliding under the blankets, and into the heart, to keep himself from the world.. from what hurt Bryan had created for him while in the next room, Kai sat in the window sill, his eyes glanced to the direction of the sound and then out again to the moonlight. An anger flashed through the red/lavender eyes as the blader looked down, he knew who called Tala, for the same person was calling him earlier, looking for his lost wolf.

-----Next day ----------------------

Tala had made breakfast careful not to burn the egg, as he had previously done the first 6 times. He sat the egg on the plant and smirked in victory to himself, although Bryan's call had been haunting his thoughts he managed to keep himself busy to keep his mind of the topic.. and his question, and curiousity, of what did Bryan want.

Tala ran upstairs to get his friend, he knocked on Kai's door "Kai?"

no one replied

"Don't be so damn grumpy! and come down and get some breakfast!"

No repley still

Tala growled a little, he pushed down on the handle and opened the door, to see an already made bed, an an empty room

"Kai?"

The young wolf walked in, looking about, Kai's scent had gone away, and he was certain the other blader left earlier than expected.

Tala stopped, seeing a photo upon the stool next to Kai's bed, and he walked over, his eyes softening at what he saw. It had been a picture of himself and Kai at the fair, He had been pretending to stick cotton candy into Kai's hair while the other blader was complaining and shoving him away. Although it had been a funny photo which Spencer had taken, it brought back the good memories, when Tala and Kai were just that little bit closer, than the closest friends. Tala picked up the frame smiling to himself, but his smile stopped when he saw a photo below it.

The photo had been torn in half, one half was Kai...his usually cold expression, and hands were holding his waist, while on the other half, was Bryan, a smirk on his face.

----elsewhere--------------

Kai stood, the blizzard was blowing his scarf to make it seem like it was dancing like flames, a murderous glare was shown in his eyes, while fancing him was the one person he remembered... from his past, from Tala, from the Abbey, and from last night. The one person who tried to destroy everything that made him happy.

"Bryan..."

Kai raised his launcher, Dranzer was ready, and he was ready for battle, the blizzard that froze the moment, would be his only witness.

----------------------------------------------------

TBC

i need a certain number of comments to update 


End file.
